sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EXO - What Is Love
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' What Is Love (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Single:' What Is Love *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop, Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 29-Enero-2012 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' Girl, I can’t explain what I feel. ooh- yeah. my baby, baby, baby, baby. Yeah. haruga machi ilbuncheoreom neukkyeojige mandeulji. neoman isseumyeon yeonghwa sogui juingong. neol guharyeo dallyeoganeun aeksyeon ssin irado jjigeul geotcheoreom, nan machi yeongungi doen geotcheoreom. neon naege wanbyeok sangsanghae bwasseo. hamkkeramyeon eotteolkka? nan neoman gwaenchanhdago malhaejumyeon modu wanbyeokhae. oh baby. I lost my mind. neoreul cheoeum mannasseul ddae, neo hana ppaego modeun geoseun get in slow motion naege malhaejwo. ige sarangiramyeon. maeil geudaewa sumanheun gamjeongdeureul nanwojugo baewogamyeo ssaugo, ulgo, anajugo. naege malhaejwo. ige sarangiramyeon sesangnamjadeul modu nal bureowohae neoreul gajin naega jiltuna jukgetnabwa. haega gado dari gado jeoldae anbyeonhae. wo~ nan bogiboda ujikhage mideul lamjaraneungeol, neon alge doel tenikka. wo~ I don’t know why jeoldaejeogin i gamjeong. naega saenggakjocha haesseulkka? nae gyeote isseul ddae nan jeomjeom daedanhan namjaga dwego, bitnaneun geol. I lost my mind. neoreul cheoeum mannasseul ddae, neo hana ppaego modeun geoseun get in slow motion naege malhaejwo. ige sarangiramyeon. maeil geudaewa sumanheun gamjeongdeureul nanwojugo baewogamyeo ssaugo, ulgo, anajugo. naege malhaejwo. ige sarangiramyeon ganjeolhi barago barandamyeon irwojilkka? donghwa yaegicheoreom yeongwonhan dulmanui haepiaending, happily ever after. namaneun neol mideojugo, jikyeojugo dallaejulkke. ne pyeoni doelkke. ne gyeoteseo jeoldae an tteona. I lost my mind. neoreul cheoeum mannasseul ddae, neo hana ppaego modeun geoseun get in slow motion naege malhaejwo. ige sarangiramyeon. maeil geudaewa sumanheun gamjeongdeureul nanwojugo baewogamyeo ssaugo, ulgo, anajugo. naege malhaejwo. ige sarangiramyeon sesangnamjadeul modu nal bureowohae neoreul gajin naega jiltuna jukgetnabwa. My babe, baby babe, baby. baby- neol araboneun geot, ige sarangingeolkka? aicheoreom neol jaju utge mandeulgo chingucheoreom neol gajang pyeonhage mandeulgeoya. My babe, baby babe, baby. baby- malhaejwo naege what is love- 'Español' Chica, no puedo explicar lo que siento. Oh bebé mi bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé. Sí. Hacer un día sentir como un minuto. Con ustedes, yo soy el personaje principal de una película. Como si yo estoy a punto de filmar una escena de acción ir a verte, como si me he convertido en un héroe. Eres perfecta para mí, lo que imaginaba. ¿Cómo sería si estuviéramos juntos? Si sólo dices bien, todo es perfecto. Oh bebé. He perdido mi mente. En el momento en que te vi Excepto tú, todo lo que ponerse en cámara lenta Dime. Si esto es amor. Compartir y aprender infinidad de emociones todos los días con usted Luchando, llorando y abrazándote. Dime si esto es amor Todos los chicos en el mundo son celoso de mí Deben estar celoso de mi muerte para tenerte. Incluso después de que el sol se pone y la luna se pone, ella no cambiará nunca. Woah ~ Usted se enterará de que Soy un tipo que usted puede confiar No sé por qué, esta emoción incondicional. ¿Alguna vez imagino? Junto a mí, a brillar con más intensidad Como me convierto en un chico mejor. He perdido mi mente. En el momento en que te vi Excepto tú, todo lo que ponerse en cámara lenta Dime si esto es amor. Compartir y aprender infinidad de emociones todos los días con usted Luchando, llorando y abrazándote. Dime si esto es amor Si lo desea y desea ardientemente, va a hacerse realidad, como los cuentos de hadas? ¿Una final feliz de nunca acabar, felices para siempre Voy a confiar en ti, usted proteja y consuele. Voy a estar de su lado. Nunca deje a su lado. He perdido mi mente. En el momento en que te vi Excepto tú, todo lo que ponerse en cámara lenta Dime si esto es amor. Compartir y aprender infinidad de emociones todos los días con usted Luchando, llorando y abrazándote. Dime si esto es amor Todos los chicos en el mundo son celoso de mí Deben estar celoso de mi muerte para tenerte. Mi bebé, bebé bebé, bebé. bebé Que puedo decir, es esto amor? Voy a hacerte sonreír a menudo como una niña Voy a hacer que te sientas más cómodo, como un amigo. Mi bebé, bebé bebé, bebé. bebé Dime, ¿qué es el amor?- 'Hangul' Girl, I can’t explain what I feel. ooh-yeah. my baby, baby, baby, baby. Yeah. 하루가 마치 1분처럼 느껴지게 만들지. 너만 있으면 영화 속의 주인공. 널 구하러 달려가는 액션 씬 이라도 찍을 것처럼, 난 마치 영웅이 된 것처럼. 넌 내게 완벽 상상해 봤어. 함께라면 어떨까? 난 너만 괜찮다고 말해주면 모두 완벽해. oh baby. I lost my mind. 너를 처음 만났을 때, 너 하나 빼고 모든 것은 get in slow motion 내게 말해줘. 이게 사랑이라면. 매일 그대와 수많은 감정들을 나눠주고 배워가며 싸우고, 울고, 안아주고. 내게 말해줘. 이게 사랑이라면 세상남자들 모두 날 부러워해 너를 가진 내가 질투나 죽겠나봐. 해가 가고 달이 가도 절대 안 변해. 워~ 난 보기보다 우직하게 믿을 남자라는 걸, 넌 알게 될 테니까. 워~ I don’t know why 절대적인 이 감정. 내가 생각조차 했을까? 네 곁에 있을 때 난 점점 대단한 남자가 되고, 빛나는 걸. I lost my mind. 너를 처음 만났을 때, 너 하나 빼고 모든 것은 get in slow motion 내게 말해줘. 이게 사랑이라면. 매일 그대와 수많은 감정들을 나눠주고 배워가며 싸우고, 울고, 안아주고. 내게 말해줘. 이게 사랑이라면 간절히 바라고 바란다면 이뤄질까? 동화 얘기처럼 영원한 둘만의 해피엔딩, happily ever after. 나만은 널 믿어주고, 지켜주고 달래줄게. 네 편이 될게. 네 곁에서 절대 안 떠나. I lost my mind. 너를 처음 만났을 때, 너 하나 빼고 모든 것은 get in slow motion 내게 말해줘. 이게 사랑이라면. 매일 그대와 수많은 감정들을 나눠주고 배워가며 싸우고, 울고, 안아주고. 내게 말해줘. 이게 사랑이라면 세상남자들 모두 날 부러워해 너를 가진 내가 질투나 죽겠나봐. My babe, baby babe, baby. baby- 널 알아보는 것, 이게 사랑인걸까? 아이처럼 널 자주 웃게 만들고 친구처럼 널 가장 편하게 만들거야. My babe, baby babe, baby. baby- 말해줘 내게 what is love- 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop